


Starlight

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [28]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amusement Parks, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is just enough of a bastard to be worth liking, Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a sweet tooth, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Other, Roller Coasters, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley eat at the Starlight Cafe in Disney World
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Starlight

"Can we move?" Crowley asked when Aziraphale returned with their food. 

"Why?" 

Crowley glanced nervously at the animatronic alien at the front of the restaurant. It was big and funny-looking, and it gave him the creeps.

"Just feel uncomfortable sitting so close to…. _that_ ," he whispered. 

Just then, the alien, Cosmic Ray himself, began to talk. Crowley made a face of pure discomfort and anxiety. 

"I suppose it is a bit unsettling," Aziraphale agreed. 

"N'yeah," Crowley said with a shudder. 

Once they were safely away from Cosmic Ray's wild stare, Aziraphale brought out his holiday journal. 

"Do we really have to do that now?" Crowley groaned. 

"Darling, you know I want to keep a journal of our entire trip, and I want to write everything down today before we forget," Aziraphale explained patiently. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda. 

"So, what was your favourite ride?" Aziraphale asked when he turned to a new page. 

"Teacup," Crowley replied with a smirk. 

"Of course you would say that," Aziraphale said with mock-exasperation. 

"You were spinning the cup so fast I nearly vomited- and I don't think my corporation can even do that!" 

"What can I say, I miss the Bentley," Crowley shrugged wickedly.

"It looked like you also enjoyed the Dumbo ride," Aziraphale remarked. 

Crowley looked pensive. 

"It was like flying again," he said quietly. 

He took a long sip of his soda again, effectively signalling that he did not want to talk about it. 

"I quite liked It's A Small World," Aziraphale offered, changing the subject. 

"Those robot kids were a bit creepy," Crowley muttered.

"I thought it was sweet. And it carried a good message." 

"I s'pposed it did have a good message," Crowley nodded. 

"Plus I snatched a bunch of coins from the water," he added under his breath. 

If Aziraphale heard him, he ignored it. 

"Well, we know you did _not_ enjoy the Haunted Mansion," he chuckled. 

"Don't know what you're talking about," Crowley mumbled indignantly. 

"Unless I was imagining it, I do believe you were a little spooked," Aziraphale continued slyly. 

Crowley glared at him. 

"I knew it was all fake. Was just... pretending. For the experience," he muttered in a feeble attempt to save face. 

Aziraphale thought of how Crowley had hissed and clung to him throughout the ride. 

"Of course, my dear, I'd expect nothing else," Aziraphale hummed.

He was grinning that bastard smile of his. 

"Well, we can both agree that we did not enjoy Space Mountain," he said. 

"That…. I'll admit was terrifying," Crowley replied.

"Claustrophobic, dark, dangerous," Aziraphale added. 

They both grimaced. 

"Death trap," Crowley offered. 

"Indeed." 

Aziraphale delicately took a bite of his hamburger. 

"Are you excited for the parade tonight?" he asked. 

Crowley nodded. 

"Like Donald Duck," he said. 

"I quite like the princesses." 

Crowley shook his head fondly. Of course Aziraphale liked all the glitter and pomp. 

"Are we doing Epcot tomorrow?" 

"Of course. Unless you want to do another park." 

"Nah. Epcot's good. Wanna do the Imagination Ride." 

Aziraphale chuckled. 

"I'm sure you know a lot about that," he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cosmic Ray animatronic freaks me out, too. So unsettling.   
> And Space Mountain is a death trap. 
> 
> And I know the Imagination Ride doesn't exist anymore, but this takes place before it unfortunately closed.


End file.
